


Their little Troublemaker

by Jhalysz



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Being Lost, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhalysz/pseuds/Jhalysz
Summary: The mountains were a dangerous place to get lost.But that's what Tyrael did.





	Their little Troublemaker

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small character study for my newest baby; Tyrael
> 
> Un-betad, like everything I ever write. I did give it a quick scrub through at 2am or something though! I think I got a lot of the wrinkles out...

The mountains were a dangerous place to get lost. 

But that's what Tyrael did.

“If you hadn’t run off, we would not be in this situation right now,” came the lecturing words of Tyrael’s tutor, Paleth. He was their tribe’s resident bookworm, in charge of teaching the youth. And while Tyrael was certainly no longer a child, her learning progressed at a far slower rate than the Goliath children back at home.

Books and knowledge just weren’t her thing. Give the girl a weapon though, and she was as deadly as any of them. Arguably more so.

“Well, perhaps if the dwarves didn’t use a ridiculous alphabet I wouldn’t have run off into this mess at all,” she pouted angrily up at the tall male. 

They called her Kalin back home.

Little Champion.

“You are insufferable,” Paleth ground out, turning another corner of their dark, rocky maze. The pair had been walking for hours with no indication they were getting any closer to the exit at all. He took a moment to curse Tyrael’s sense of adventure. A lack of caution had gotten her into more sticky situations than the Goliath could count, and not for lack of trying.

Tyrael had always been certain she’d grow one day, that she was simply ‘behind’. It was a delusion she lived with for years and refused to acknowledge; maybe, just maybe, she was different to the rest of the tribe.

“Don’t throw fancy words at me, that’s hardly a fair playing field,”

“I have taught you these words, we are far beyond fair,” 

Tyrael’s only reply was to poke out her tongue.

“I do not need to see you making faces to know you have done so,” Paleth’s monotone voice gave away how little patience he had left. Perhaps if his conversation partner had been anyone other than Tyrael they might have caught onto this fact. Instead, he was rewarded with a rich laugh from the young girl as she took amusement from his displeasure.

“Lighten up Paleth,” a slap to his back accompanied her words. “Unless you’ve forgotten, shadows are my terrain,” she grinned into the dark, eyes piercing and deadly. It was the same look she wore before a hunt. Her breathing came out heavier and her shoulders shook with barely contained excitement. “Just say the word,”

“Let you lead? I think not,”

“Gonna do it anyway,” and with one last laugh, she was gone, leaving Paleth with his regular headache.

**Author's Note:**

> Kalin (Carlin) Tyrael (No one back home calls her this, it's too elven for their mouths to wrap-around) 'Troublemaker' Kalagamune
> 
> I've been having a lot of fun learning about Goliaths while fleshing out this character. I'm hoping the other players will enjoy her as much as I do. I might continue this, might throw her into other situations instead. Might finish that smut I owe Fluffy-Tuna for her birthday 3 years ago. That's a lot of 'mights'...


End file.
